Pengagum Sang Pengagum
by RyuAya
Summary: "Siapa orang itu Saku?" "Sasuke…" "Sas… Sasuke? Mengapa dia, Saku?"/ "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia, dia selalu memperhatikan aku, selalu menungguku, menyayangiku secara diam-diam. Dan aku pun tahu bagaimana rasanya jika cinta itu tak berbalas, sakit. Aku tak mau jika seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku begitu saja ku tinggalkan" / Ryuji


**SAKURA POV.**

"Iya bu, terima kasih," Ucapku seraya menerima uang kembalian dari ibu kantin. Aku segera menuju meja yang sudah kami pilih, ku tunggu Ino yang masih memesan makanannya. Seketika aku teringat kembali akan Wajah Stoic Gaara ketika berpapasan denganku tadi. Pesonanya membuatku semringah, dialah salah satu alasanku untuk semangat bersekolah tiap harinya. Sesekali hatiku melirih, "Seandainya kau dapat membaca bahasa dalam setiap tatapan mataku, Gaara, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Hei.." Ino menyadarkan aku dari pandangan kosongku. "Lama banget Pig!, aku sudah lapar nih.." Keluhku,

"Iya maaf, tadi antri panjang karena Matsuri mentraktir teman sekelasnya, biasalah, ulang tahunnya. " Ucap Ino cuek dengan menyeruput jus melon pesanannya.

"Karin ulang tahun? Ada Sabaku-san juga?" Ku normalkan intonasi dan ekspresiku, aku tak ingin membuat Ino curiga. Ya, aku memang menyembunyikan perasaan ini pada Ino sejak setahun lalu.

"Pasti, Panda itu tak mungkin melewatkan perayaan ulang tahun pacar kesayangannya"

"ooh.."

Aku terdiam, kepalaku tertunduk, aku merasakan asap tiba-tiba muncul di lingkup kepalaku, menyesakkan dadaku dan membuat mataku perih, air mataku berlinang, hingga akhirnya jatuh, cucuran air mata itu segera ku usap, ku tak ingin Ino tahu kalau ini karena Gaara. Aku bakal ditertawainya habis-habisan jika dia tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta kepada Gaara. Ya, karena Gaara adalah seorang jawara sekolah, dia tampan, tinggi, pintar, dan terkenal, Kaya lagi. Tak ada satu pun wanita cantik yang pernah menolaknya. Sedangkan aku? Hanya gadis biasa yang tak banyak dikenal orang. Gaara bahkan tak mengenaliku, Memang, aku hanya pantas menjadi pengagum rahasianya.

Aku masih fokus menatap suatu kelas dari jendela yang sudah ku singkap hordennya. Padahal, Kurenai Sensei sedang menjelaskan fungsi trigonometri di depan kelas. Sesekali, ku lirik kelas XII IPA 3 itu, berharap seseorang muncul dari dalamnya dan duduk di teras depan, agar aku dapat melihatnya walau secara diam-diam. Dan ternyata Tuhan menjawab doaku, Gaara keluar sambil menenteng buku dan duduk tepat dimana aku dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Namun tak lama dari itu, seorang gadis mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk disampingNya. Gadis itu Matsuri. Mereka saling melempar canda, tertawa, dan sesekali Gaara mengusap kepala Matsuri yang bersandar di pundaknya. Kehangatan dalam kebahagiaan terpancar begitu jelas dari sorot mata mereka.

Aku kecewa, tapi apa dayaku? Bukankah itu hak Gaara untuk mencintai Matsuri? Toh aku bukan seseorang yang berharga untuknya, ku tak pantas melarangnya kan?

Ku hela nafas panjang dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran Kurenai sensei sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Mereka, tepatnya Gaara

**~PENGAGUM SANG PENAGUM~**

KRINGGG….

Bel pulang sekolah telah dibunyikan oleh Jiraya sensei, guru piket hari itu. Namun entah mengapa aku tak ingin segera pulang, akhirnya ku putuskan pulang agak sore untuk menggunakan fasilitas wi-fi di sekolah, aku ingin menghidupkan kembali pikiranku. Ku buka permainan online dan facebook, sembari bermain game, sesekali aku pun membuka facebook Gaara, aku memang selalu update segala hal tentangnya. Ya begitulah pengagum rahasia.

Karena terlalu asyik, aku lupa bahwa jam di belakang kelas telah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sedang latihan di kelas-kelas. Laptop segera ku matikan, ku tutup dan kumasukkan dalam ransel ungu pemberian Kaa-san ku..

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke luar kelas, ku tutup pintu hingga rapat, ku balikkan badanku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, namun langkah kakiku terhenti oleh pandanganku yang menangkap dua orang sejoli sedang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan penuh canda dan romantisme. Mataku membeku melihatnya, tak berkedip sekalipun. Ku usap tetesan air mata yang tiada kusadari terus mengalir di pipiku sambil melangkah pulang di belakang pasangan yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa mesra.

Seketika batinku sesak melirih "apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu di sini? Haruskah ku renggut hatiku dan kuletakkan di rongga dadamu, agar kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku bertahan menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia?"

**~PENGAGUM SANG PENAGUM~**

"Pig, ke kantin yuk.." Ajakku pada Ino yang sedang asyik memainkan komputer tabletnya di pojok kelas

"Kamu duluan saja, aku belum lapar" Tolaknya. Ku kerutkan keningku, melirik tajam padanya, "Ya sudah, aku ke kantin sendirian saja kalau begitu" Ku cubit perut buncit nan datarnya dengan kesal, dan segera berlalu darinya.

"Bu, bakso satu porsi tanpa penyedap rasa dan bihun ya" Pesanku pada Ibu kantin

"Baik, nak."

Tak lama kemudian, satu lembar uang sepuluh ribu di tanganku sudah berganti menjadi satu porsi bakso panas nan menggugah selera. aku segera menuju meja ujung kantin yang sepi. Ku taruh baksoku dan meninggalkannya sejenak untuk memesan minuman di kios Dekat kantin. Setelah kuterima jus Jeruk pesananku, aku kembali ke meja tempatku menaruh santap siang. Namun, aku terkejut ketika melihat tak ada satu pun makanan di atasnya. Ini cukup membingungkan, karena Ibu Kantin itu tak mungkin menyingkirkan begitu saja makanan yang masih utuh.

"Hei.." Seseorang memukul pundakku, aku tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arahnya, ternyata Uchiha sasuke, teman sekelas Gaara,

"Kamu mencari baksomu? Dia ada disana" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke meja tengah, meja dimana Gaara dan Matsuri sedang makan siang bersama. Ya Tuhan, bencana macam apa ini.

"Mengapa bisa ada di sana?" Tanyaku heran

"Dia tak mau sendirian disitu, dia butuh teman." Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menuntunku ke meja tempat Gaara dan Matsuri makan berdua, kucoba melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku, namun semakin ku lepas tangannya, semakin erat cengkramannya di tanganku. Dengan loyo, aku duduk di samping Sasuke, di depan Gaara.

Sebelumnya, tentang sasuke uchiha, yang kutahu sifatnya sama dengan gaara, Sama-sama tampan, bahkan yang kutahu, fans sasuke lebih banyak dari gaara,tapi dia lebih cenderung angkuh dan blablabla.

Aku menunduk, memejamkan mata, dan ku atur helaan napasku, mencoba menenangkan diri yang sedari tadi gemetar dan jantung yang berdegup begitu hebatnya, mulutku rapat, nafsu makanku hilang, aku terdiam tak bergerak sedikitpun, seperti patung, mati kutu. Maklum saja, aku memang tak pernah dekat dengan teman-teman Gaara..

"Santai saja, anggap kita teman akrab, jangan kikuk" Ucap Sasuke Datar, dan disusul Kerutan tak suka di dahi Matsuri, dan tatapan tak kalah datar gaara. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum malu, ucapan Sasukei cukup membuatku lega, kupegang sendok di tangan kanan dan garpu di tangan kiriku, ku suapkan satu sendok bakso ke mulut mungilku, aku mulai menikmati makan siang ini, kami, tepatnya hanya aku dan Sasuke, -sedangkan Matsuri asyik bergelayut manja di lengan gaara-, mengobrol kecil, nan canggung hingga lonceng masuk kelas berdering. Ketika aku hendak beranjak dari kursi makan, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk kembali duduk,

"Nanti temui aku di tempat parkir sepulang sekolah" Bisiknya,

"Ada apa? Kok tum…"

"Sudah datang saja" Ucapnya memotong kalimatku yang belum usai.

Aku pun melepas genggamannya dan beranjak ke kelas.

Pikiranku masih terbayang oleh perkataan Sasuke tadi. Kami tak pernah dekat sebelumnya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia mengajakku bertemu, mmm… apakah itu strategi Sasuke untuk mendekatkan aku dengan Gaara? Tetapi bukannya Sasuke tak tahu jika aku suka pada Gaara? Ah entahlah, aku bingung.

**~PENGAGUM SANG PENAGUM~**

"hoy pig!, Sasuke memintaku untuk menemuinya di tempat parkir sepulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana ini?" Tulisku pada secarik kertas yang kemudian kuberikan pada teman sebangkuku, Ino..

"HAH?" Teriak Ino di tengah pelajaran Guru Kimia yang super galak,orochimaru sensei. dengan cekatan aku segera menyingkap mulutnya dengan tanganku agar tak terjadi keributan di kelas

"Ada apa Yamanaka dan Haruno?!" Bentak Orochimaru sensei.

"Emm.. mm.. ti.. tidak ada apa-apa, Sensei, mmm… Si pi, maksudku ino hanya ingin bersin, sensei" Dengan gagu aku berbohong kepada orochimaru. aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari mulut Ino, ku lirikkan mataku ke kertas yang telah ku berikan padanya. Ino langsung mengambil pena dan menarik kertas itu. Menulis balasan beberapa saat dan kemudian memberikannya kembali padaku,

"Yang benar saja kau?!masa cowok tampan macam sasuke mau mengajakmu :p"

"Tentu, mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu -_- lagi pula apa itu, mentang-mentang aku jelek!"

"Ya sudah, temui saja dia nanti"

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan rencana kita ke toko buku?"

"Sudahlah, aku kan bisa meminta tolong kepada Sai-kun untuk menemaniku"

"Hah?! Apa kau sudah resmi dengannya?"

"Ya, tadi malam"

Seketika tatapanku tertuju tajam pada mata Ino, bagaimana mungkin dia tak bercerita padaku kalau dia sudah menjalin kasih dengan Sai, anak kelas sebelah. Sungguh keterlaluan!

**~PENGAGUM SANG PENAGUM~**

"Ada apa sih, Sasuke-san?" Tanyaku ketika sampai di tempat parkir, Sasuke sudah menungguku di samping juke-nya

" naik saja"

"Tapi kita mau kema…?"

Lagi-lagi, tangan Sasuke segera menyergap tanganku dan memintaku masuk ke mobilnya. Aku terdiam, seperti orang bodoh. Mesin mobil segera dinyalakan oleh Sasuke, di tengah perjalanan aku selalu bertanya kepadanya kemana kami akan pergi, namun Sasuke seolah menulikan telinganya, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dan itu cukup membuatku kesal.

Akhirnya kami tiba di suatu tempat yang indah, sangat indah. Aku keluar dari mobil dan langsung menghirup udara sejuk di sekitarnya. Aku belum pernah ke tempat seindah ini sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dari sebelah kananku dan menghadapkan badanku tepat di depannya, di keluarkannya setangkai mawar putih dari saku belakangnya, keningku berkerut, mataku meruncing, pandanganku fokus pada kedua mata Onyx sasuke. Perlahan tangan Sasuke meraih dan menggenggam lembut kedua tanganku,

"Sakura, mungkin kamu bingung akan semua ini, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan. Aku menyayangimu" ucapnya sedikit kikuk, tapi sepertinya dia berusaha menormalkan ucapannya.

mulutku menganga tak percaya, "Mana mungkin?" Tanyaku

"Ya, aku sudah lama menjadi seorang pengagum rahasiamu. Ku selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak gerikmu, bahkan ketika kamu menunduk dan meneteskan air mata saat kau tahu ada Gaara di ulang tahun Matsuri, atau ketika kau berpura-pura membersihkan jendela kelas untuk menyingkap hordennya agar kau dapat melihat Gaara secara diam-diam.. Ketahuilah, aku pun menyingkap horden jendelaku untuk dapat melihatmu saat kau memperhatikan Gaara. Bahkan ketika kau menangis di belakang gaara dan matsuri saat pulang sekolah kemarin sore, ketahuilah, Sakura, di belakangmu, air mataku pun menitik.

Sakura, Aku tak memaksamu, sama sekali, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa selama satu tahun ini, aku tak kuasa untuk menahannya. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh hati padamu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi temanku untuk menjalani setiap hariku. Aku mencintaimu…"

Aku tak percaya ini terjadi, air mataku mengalir, genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat, aku tak pernah sadar bahwa selama ini ada orang yang menjadi pengagum rahasiaku disaat aku menjadi pengagum rahasia orang lain. Bahkan pengagum rahasiaku memiliki ratusan lebih pengagum rahasia.

"Lalu, a.. apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan bersimpuh di hadapanku dengan setangkai mawar di tangannya

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya penuh harap

Hatiku berkecamuk, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atas semua ini. Aku tak ingin melukai hati Sasuke, tetapi perasaanku tak pernah berdusta, aku menyayangi Gaara, bukan Sasuke!

"Tapi, Sasuke, kamu mengerti kan bagaimana perasaanku kepada Gaara?" Ucapku seraya bersimpuh di hadapannya,

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti" Jawabnya dengan intonasi yang melemah dan air muka penuh kekecewaan. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Kuraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan kutatap matanya penuh tulus "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Sasuke"

**~PENGAGUM SANG PENAGUM~**

Semenjak itu Sasuke, tak marah ataupun menjauh dariku, Ia malah sering mengajakku dan Ino makan bersama di kantin, bersama Gaara dan Matsuri pastinya. Hubungan kami, terutama hubungan ku dengan Gaara menjadi lebih dekat, kami menjadi sering bermain bersama. Ya, Ini semua karena Sasuke, terimakasih telah membuatku bahagia.

"Jidat, nanti aku akan pulang bersama Sai-kun, kamu pulang sendirian tak apa kan?" Ucap Ino kepadaku saat kami sedang makan di kantin

"Mmm… baiklah" Ucapku

Ternyata Sasuke mendengar percakapan kami, dan menawarkan aku untuk pulang bersama dia, namun aku menolaknya. Aku tak ingin merepotkan dia, karena sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke toko buku terlebih dahulu.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering, Kabuto sensei segera menutup kegiatan pembelajaran hari itu, setelah berdoa aku membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja dan beranjak pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan, lagi-lagi Sasuke menghampiri dan menawarkan aku untuk pulang bersamanya, tetapi lagi-lagi aku pun menolaknya, dan memilih jalan kaki hingga ke halte.

Matahari memang cukup menyengat kala itu, ku keluarkan teh botol dari dalam tas dan mereguknya sekedar untuk meluruhkan dahagaku siang itu. Lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit, satu jam pun berlalu, tetapi tak ada satu pun angkutan umum yang melintas. Aku mulai bosan, terlebih tak ada satu pun orang di halte selain aku. Akhirnya jalan kaki menjadi keputusanku saat itu, panasnya udara membuat langkah kakiku melemas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sepeda motor mendekatiku dari belakang, pelan-pelan ku menoleh untuk melihat siapakah yang ada di balik helm putih itu, "Seperti Gaara" Pikirku. Sepeda motor itu berhenti tepat di sampingku, dan benar, ketika dia melepas helm dari kepalanya, tampak wajah datar Gaara dengan sejuta pesonanya yang berhasil mengalahkan panasnya matahari kala itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Mari pulang bersamaku" Tawarnya,

Ya Tuhan, pria ini berhasil membuat degup jantungku nyaris berhenti, pipiku merah merona. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang Sabaku no Gaara menawarkan gadis seperti aku untuk pulang bersamanya? Bermimpi pun aku tak berani.

"Mmm.. t..terimakasih, tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tetapi aku ingin ke toko buku terlebih dahulu, kamu pulang saja duluan" Ucapku

"Pas sekali, aku juga akan ke toko buku. Ayo ikut saja denganku, tak akan ada angkutan umum sampai nanti sore, karena para supir sedang mengadakan demo di depan kantor DPR" ucapnya.

Akhirnya, aku menerima tawaran Gaara dan segera menaiki ninja-nya. Kami pergi ke toko buku bersama, bersenang-senang, dan akhirnya Gaara mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah, namun sebelumnya kami makan malam terlebih dahulu di kafe favoritku yang ternyata juga kafe favorit Gaara. Rencana Tuhan memang sangat istimewa, suatu kejadian yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, dan tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

**~PENGAGUM SANG PENAGUM~**

Sesampainya di rumahku, Gaara pamit kepadaku dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mengucapkan selamat malam kepadaku. Hatiku melayang jauh menembus cakrawala, hari itu aku benar-benar menjadi seorang Putri Sabaku!

Setelah Gaara pulang, aku masuk ke rumah, saat aku hendak membuka gerbang, tak sengaja tanganku menyentuh setangkai mawar putih dan secarik kertas bertuliskan "selamat malam, ttd Sasuke." Bibirku melengkung manis ketika membacanya. Bunga dan secarik kertas itu memang bukan yang pertama, sejak Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, sejak itu pula ia selalu menaruh bunga mawar putih di gerbang rumahku, dan aku selalu menyimpannya dengan rapi di meja belajarku.

"Jidat! Apakah kamu sudah tahu berita terbaru hari ini?" tanya Ino menggebu ketika aku masuk kelas

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Ada apa, Pig?"

"Gaara dengan Matsuri putus!"

"APA?!" aku benar-benar tak percaya, hubungan mereka telah terjalin lebih dari dua tahun, dan mereka merupakan salah satu pasangan yang terkenal baik-baik saja selama ini, tetapi mengapa ini terjadi?

Aku segera menuju bangkuku, ketika tas hendak kuletakkan, mataku menangkap secarik kertas tepat berada di atas bangku, "Aku tunggu di taman sekolah istirahat nanti," Begitu isi tulisannya. Aku bingung karena tak disertakan nama di bagian bawahnya. Ku tunjukkan kertas ini kepada Ino, namun dia pun mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda Ia tidak tahu.

Akhirnya, ketika istirahat aku pergi ke taman sekolah, kutemukan seorang lelaki di bawah air mancur berdiri membelakangiku, ku hampiri dia, dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa yang menulis surat itu adalah Gaara!

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" Tanyaku sedikit gemetaran

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, Saku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang perasaanku kepadamu" ucapnya. Gaara membalikkan badannya dan menatap mataku amat dalam, "aku merasa nyaman saat aku bersamamu, aku menemukan arti kebahagiaan pada dirimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu menjalin sebuah hubungan yang penuh tawa. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sakura Haruno"

Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Ini saat-saat yang aku tunggu sejak satu tahun lalu, dan kini ini nyata. Ya Tuhan…

"Apakah karena ini kamu melepaskan Matsuri?"

"Iya, aku baru sadar, kebahagiaanku ada padamu, bukan pada Matsuri" Seketika Gaara bersimpuh di hadapanku "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura"

"Tapi kita baru saja kenal, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta secepat itu?" Tanyaku dengan muka penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku begitu nyaman berada di dekatmu"

Air mataku meleleh satu persatu "Gaara, terimakasih, aku memang sangat mencintaimu sejak dua tahun lalu, andai kamu tahu, aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini sejak dulu, sejak aku masih menjadi pengagum rahasiamu, namun ketahuilah, cinta bukan hanya tentang kebahagiaan, tetapi juga tentang duka yang harus dilalui dan dihadapi bersama, dan terima kasih atas kesetiaan yang telah kau ajarkan padaku selama menjadi pegagum rahasiamu. Kini aku akan menerapkan kesetiaan itu di kehidupanku selanjutnya, tapi bukan bersamamu, melainkan kepada seseorang yang juga setia kepadaku. Maafkan aku, Gaara"

"Siapa orang itu Saku?"

"Sasuke…"

"Sas… Sasuke? Mengapa dia, Saku?"

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia, dia selalu memperhatikan aku, selalu menungguku, menyayangiku secara diam-diam. Dan aku pun tahu bagaimana rasanya jika cinta itu tak berbalas, sakit. Aku tak mau jika seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku begitu saja ku tinggalkan"

"Tetapi aku juga mencintaimu!"

"Tapi cinta Sasuke lebih besar. Dia tetap setia denganku walau dia tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, dia tetap memberiku perhatian walau tak kutanggapi, dan dia juga tetap tersenyum padaku ketika dia melihat kau memboncengku ke toko buku, padahal sebelumnya aku menolak tawaran Sasuke untuk diantar olehnya, bahkan ketika aku baru pulang setelah bersamamu, dia masih mengantar mawar putih dan sepucuk surat untukku.. aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku menjadi sasuke, mungkin aku sudah membuang semua fotomu dan menghapus bayangmu dalam hidupku. Tapi Sasuke tidak, dia tetap setia, dia tetap yakin bahwa cinta yang sebenarnya tak akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah, dan itu benar. Aku menyadari, Sasuke lah cintaku, cinta yang sebenarnya, cinta yang penuh dengan ketulusan.. Maafkan aku."

Setelah Mengucapkan kata panjang itu, aku langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan gaara dengan raut muka menyesal.

**~PENGAGUM SANG PENAGUM~**

"Selamat Malam, Ttd. Sasuke"

'Hahhh~ sasuke-kun memang aneh'

Bunga dan ucapan ini, bahkan sampai sekarang sasuke masih memberikannya padaku.

Entah sudah berapa ribu bunga dan ucapan-ucapan yang kuterima.

Kulangkahkan kaki kedalam mansion besarku.

Dan saat hendak masuk kamar, kurasakan sebuah tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan ngagetin gitu dong, lagian peluk nya terlalu erat, kau tidak takut dia kenapa-kenapa apa?" ucapku pura pura marah, yah~

Sekarang, aku, haru- ralat, uchiha sakura sudah resmi menjadi istri seorang direktur uchiha corp, uchiha sasuke.

Bahkan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu sebentar lagi, aku tidak menyangka, setelah 8 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku dan sasuke bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius.

Senangnya~

**END**

**Review? :3**

**~Ryujii~ **

**Idea Ayaka**


End file.
